


Relive

by COYS



Series: Little dele [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Premier League
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Eric, Diaper, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, bottles, finding out, little dele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COYS/pseuds/COYS
Summary: So dele is a little and hasn’t told anyoneDele regress to a headspace of a few months old a lot.Quick side note I’m writing this but I really need some ideas soo I do have a few questions if your interested
Series: Little dele [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116230
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first FanFiction and I’m not the best writer I’m sort of planning on doing quite a few chapters some may be long some may be short oh and side note this is age regression not age play so it’s not sexual so if you don't like don’t read

So this FanFiction is going to be about baby Dele and daddy Dier.  
They obviously play for Tottenham and are best friends though dele has a secret, he his little.  
Throughout the years he has tried to suppress it as much as possible until recently he has been very stressed and letting himself be little.

Here are a few questions I have for anyone willing to give an idea  
How Eric finds out?  
Does the team know ( I am planning an Harry Kane knowing  
And any sort of events you’d like to see.


	2. Chapter 2

So I am basically changing this to loads of one shots about baby Dele and daddy Eric and I promise I will get this story started. 


	3. Stormy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well dele is scared because of the storm and just wants his daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go.

It was a cold and dark evening, when dele was laid tucked up in bed.   
The howls of the nights storm raging on.   
At about 1am, dele awoke to the loud crashing and banging coming from outside.  
He pulled his long legs up to his chest making himself as small as possible, he was terrified and the only person who could make it better was his daddy.   
So Quickly, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand it was sitting on and dialled Eric’s number.

Shortly after, a groggy Eric Dier answered the phone.  
“What del” he said with a frustrated tone due to being woken up so late at night.  
“Daddy” he wailed more scared by his daddy’s tone.  
“Baby, are you okay” his voice quickly switching from annoyance to worry.  
“Da storm scawy” Dele replied slipping further by the second.  
Eric started to rush around his bedroom trying to get an overnight bag together knowing that he wouldn’t be at his own home for much longer while whispering words of reassurance over the phone to his baby.  
Dele on the other hand was laying in his bed tucked under his blanket trying to listen to his daddy’s words, pulling his thumb to his mouth, seeking comfort. When he realised.  
“Dada I wet” he cried into the phone.  
“It’s okay little one I’ll be with you soon” he hushed feeling bad.  
“Owkay” Dele mumbled understandably.  
“But I’m gonna have to hang up so I can get to you safely, now all I need you do is stay right where you are, Kay?” He reasoned while heading out to his black Range Rover.  
“But daddy”  
“No buts baby, remember what I taught you” he questioned   
“Always listen to dada” he replied sadly  
“That’s right buddy now please don’t be sad” he said before hanging up.

Dele was left lying there in the darkness cause he couldn’t reach the light and was to scared the “sky monster” would get him if he got out.   
Daddy had told him that the sky monster would come and get little boys if the didn’t stay in bed. So that caused him to internally panic, thinking of everything terrible that could happen.   
The wet patch on his pyjama bottoms was starting to itch so he was praying his dada would get there soon.  
\- Skip drive -

Meanwhile, Eric was just pulling into Dele’s drive, never being more thankful that he had a key as he knew it would be a hard job to get Dele to open the door. 

As he stepped through the front door, a fluster of warm air bombarded him, cautious not to trip, he wandered around till he reached the carpet-covered stairs.  
When he entered Dele’s room the sight made his heart drop his baby was curled up at the corner of his bed with the smell of urine lingering around.  
“Daddy” he choked out clearly having cried.  
“Shh shh baby it’s alright dada’s here now” he coded as he pulled dele into his arms ignoring the wetness and smell.  
“I-I thought you had forget me an-and dat da storm monster was gonna eat me” he cried out into Eric’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> Umm soo if any pone has any requests or ideas on how this should go and how Eric will find out if you want the team to know soo yeah I will try to update as regularly as possible so a couple times a week.


End file.
